Ready, Set, Go
by Dancefool91
Summary: Finding out that his new best friend is gay is tough for Troy, but finding out that the new kid has his eyes set on Ryan leaves Troy to question his own feelings. Tryan. Set after HSM 2.
1. Chapter 1: Not My Type

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything that has to do with _High School Musical, _especially the characters Ryan and Troy.

**Warning- **This is a Slash fic, meaning sexual relations between two boys.

**Summary- **. Finding out that his new best friend is gay is tough for Troy, but finding out that the new kid has his eyes set on Ryan leaves Troy to question his own feelings. Tryan. (Set after HSM 2)

_**A/N: **_Here is a new fanfic that I created as I noticed that there are not enough Tryan fics out anymore. So here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Ready, Set, Go

Chapter 1: Not My Type

* * *

"I am gay, Troy." Ryan replied, as Troy carried a blank expression. An awkward pregnant pause lingered in the now very confining hallway. One might wonder why Ryan had uttered these very blatant words to his best friend, but Ryan had to tell him the truth. It all started when Troy kept on nagging him about trying to hook up his new friend with one of the cheerleaders. Ryan at first insisted it was not necessary but Troy kept insisting on the subject, until Ryan had had enough, and uttered the phrase. "Troy, did you hear what I…"

"Yeah, I did." Troy replied, finally saying something after the very awkward moment.

"And?"

"And what?" Troy asked still processing this new information.

"What I told you, are you okay with it?" Ryan asked, hope in his deep gray eyes, a color not many people had. How was Troy supposed to react to this? He wasn't disgusted, his feelings for Ryan had not changed, he still wanted the platonic relationship that they had, yet, something was different. It was almost as if Troy was…

"I knew you were going to act this way." Ryan announced, and dashed away, his shoes making clinking sounds on the aluminum floor. Fortunately for Troy, he had no trouble catching up with Ryan.

"No, that is not what I meant." Troy told him, as Ryan turned to another hallway.

"Whatever. You are just a typical homophobic jock." Ryan spitefully retorted, these words cutting Troy deeply. He hated when people stereotyped him just because he was an athlete.

"I am not Ryan, you know that!" Troy shouted, his blood rising.

"Whatever." Troy could not take it. With all of his force, he rammed Ryan into one of the brick walsl ferociously, shocking Ryan.

"What are you going to do, hit me?" Ryan asked, scared but determined not to be intimidated, he truly was an Evans.

"I am not homophobic." Troy muttered, no longer shouting anymore. They were now so close from one another. There lips were just a few centimeters away from one another.

"Prove it." Ryan smugly replied, and Troy did just that. He closed the already small gap between them in a sloppy heated kiss. It was intense, unplanned, so wrong and so right. Troy felt like he was in heaven; he felt like…

"Troy, did you hear what I said. I am gay." Troy heard Ryan reiterate. Wait, he could have sworn this had already happened before, unless it was a dream.

"Troy, did you hear me?" Yep, it was a dream, more like a nightmare… a very interesting nightmare. The mind had a way of playing cruel unnecessary tricks on a person.

"Yeah, Ryan. I heard you." Troy said, coming back to his senses.

"And?"

"And I am okay with it." Troy told him, Ryan's eyes filled with happiness and relief. Before Troy knew it, Ryan wrapped his arms around Troy and pulled him in an embrace.

"Oh, Thanks Troy!" Ryan hollered. "It means so much to me that you are okay with it! I had so many different scenarios for this." Ryan began to ramble on.

"Really, and what were some of them?" Troy asked, a little flustered from all of this.

"Well, one was that you were going to spread it all over the school, another, that you were going to just sprint away and either pretend that I never told you it or would avoid me completely for the rest of our lives." Ryan replied.

"What about the typical "beat you up" scenario." Troy teased.

"That never crossed my mind." Ryan answered.

"Really? And why is that?"

"I don't know, I just never thought of you as one to just beat someone to a pulp."

"Well it is good to know you think so highly of me." Troy chuckled, placed his arm behind his head, leaning on one of the lockers. "So no other scenarios."

"Well there was one." Ryan mumbled in a surprisingly low and somewhat sexy tone, grinning a very mischievous smile and his eyes filled with innuendo.

"Really, and what was it?" Troy inquired, his curiosity getting the best of him. Before he knew it, Ryan faced Troy, the two unbelievably too close for comfort.

"Well…" Ryan began to whisper. "You would say that you were relieved."

"And why would I be relieved?" Troy asked, letting out a frightened gulp.

"I don't know, why _would you _be so relieved?" Ryan moved slightly closer, Troy smelling the scent that Ryan carried. It was a cross between peaches and crème, a very deadly combination. Ryan's silver eyes glistened in the sun light that pierced through the window, which also illuminated Ryan's golden strands of blonde hair.

"I… I…" Troy could not utter a single word, Ryan was so close, _so close…_ close enough to ki… Before Troy knew it, Ryan burst out laughing, clutching on his stomach. Troy was confused; what in the world had just happened? Ryan seemed to gain some composure as he wiped a tear from his porcelain skin,

"Oh, I am so sorry, but I had to do that." Ryan replied in between giggles.

"You mean, you were faking?" Troy asked his breathing getting better with each passing second.

"Yep. Sorry again Troy." Ryan said, a smile plastered on his face.

"Okay good. Cause for a second I thought you were ready to kiss me." Troy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well you will be glad to know my lips have no intention of touching yours anytime soon." Ryan retorted.

"Oh whatever." Troy began to tease his friend, as the two walked down the hall, free period almost over.

"Seriously Troy."

"Please, I bet you would die to get a shot with me."

"You have a huge ego, don't you?" Ryan asked, rolling his eyes.

"Still does not take the fact that you want me." Troy taunted. Ryan grasped upon Troy's arm, making the two stop in their tracks. He leaned forward to Troy's ear and seductively said, "Sorry Bolton, you are not my type." With that the bell rang, students dashing out of classrooms, Ryan joining the mist of chaos as the hallways were now filled with life. Troy, in the middle of the hallway, stood contemplating on what Ryan had just said. _'Sorry Bolton, you are not my type.' _Troy should have been relieved that Ryan felt no urge to pursue anything with Troy. But how could he be so relieved when he felt some somewhat hurt that his friend does not see him as a possible candidate. Maybe Troy was hurt it because it was a low blow on his ego, or perhaps it was something more… much more.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Well that is the end of Chapter 1. It is a little on the short side, but I promise that the next chapters will be much longer. So review now, and if you have time, check out my other fanfics! 


	2. Chapter 2: New Kid In Town

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything that has to do with _High School Musical, _especially the characters Ryan and Troy.

**Warning- **This is a Slash fic, meaning sexual relations between two boys.

**Summary- **. Finding out that his new best friend is gay is tough for Troy, but finding out that the new kid has his eyes set on Ryan leaves Troy to question his own feelings. Tryan. (Set after HSM 2)

_**A/N: **_Thank you to those who reviewed. Sorry for a long delay with this story. I have been busy with my personal life as well as trying to update my other stories. But I am trying now to update more, so hopefully updates will come much more frequently. Well in this chapter, a new character will appear, which will heat things up for Ryan. So here is the 2nd chapter. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Ready, Set, Go

Chapter 2: New Kid In Town

* * *

"So you told Troy Bolton that you are gay?" Sharpay asked, still processing what her brother had just told her. Never in her life would Sharpay have guessed that her brother would have told Troy Bolton his deepest, most cherished secret. Hell, he barely told his sister his secret a month prior, though Sharpay already had her suspicions. Ryan was able to come out to his family, and surprisingly found them to be extremely supportive, though his father was still getting used to his son's revelation.

"Yep." Ryan cheerfully nodded, firmly gripping his textbooks.

"And he is okay with it?" Sharpay inquired, reapplying her lip gloss.

"I know, I am just as surprised as you are." Ryan admitted in a content tone. "I was afraid that he was going to make a huge deal about all of it."

"Well, it is a big deal, Ry."

"Whatever. I am just glad I get to keep my friendship with him and that it was not harmed by my confession." Ryan replied, leaning against the locker as Sharpay closed her own.

"I don't know Ry. It seems… weird." Sharpay told him.

"Why?"

"Because you are talking about Troy Bolton… the god of East High. To me, it seems like he would not like to be associated with…" But Ryan cut her off from finishing her statement, grabbing her delicate arm.

"With what Shar? A fag? A homo? " Ryan furiously spit out, his tone showing how irate he was. Ryan could not believe how his sister was reacting to all of this. Sometimes Ryan had to agree with other people who said his sister was a bitch. At times she truly was one.

"Ryan, please. You know I would never use those words. I was going to say with someone that he would be think be in love with him." Sharpay revealed.

"Oh." Ryan mumbled, relinquishing his twin sister's arm. "Well, don't worry, cause that won't happen."

"Why would he not think that. If anything Troy Bolton's ego is bigger than East High. He would obviously think that you, because you are gay, would totally be in love with him, which isn't totally untrue." Sharpay reasoned, subtly teasing her brother.

"Well, he doesn't have to worry about that cause I told him that he was not my type." Ryan told her. Sharpay yanked on her brother's pink flannel shirt, causing him to abruptly stop.

"You told him what?" Sharpay asked, still clutching on her brother's shirt.

"I told him that he was not my type." Ryan reiterated in a clearer tone.

"Ryan, how could you lie to the him."

"What?!" Ryan exclaimed, extremely flabbergasted. Ryan was utterly shocked that Sharpay would even hint that Ryan had any emotional feeling for Troy Bolton.

"So you are telling me that you are not into amazingly gorgeous basketball athletes who are charming, kind, and somewhat pure?" Sharpay asked.

"Um… um…"

"Thought so." Sharpay released her grasp from her brother and sauntered away while Ryan was still stunned. Ryan could possibly not find it in his heart that he had any possible feelings for Troy… could he?

All his life Ryan always felt that Troy was a pompous basketball player who was so vain that he believed that everyone adores him and worshiped the ground that he walked on. That was until he got to know the brunet playmaker. He realized that Troy was just a normal teen and Ryan grew rather fond of the basketball god. But did Ryan have concrete feelings for Troy?

Sure, Ryan could not deny the fact that Troy had a body to drool over, a body that was so perfect it should be sculpted and shown in an exhibit for people to fondle over.

Not only did Troy possess the body of a Greek god, but he was also kind-hearted, and not the typical judgmental jock. So it was no surprise that Ryan on occasion found himself having sexual fantasies about him, where Troy did the unmentionables to him. But that did not mean that he was in love with him… doesn't it?

Before Ryan could comprehend what was going, the bell sounded off, signaling that Ms. Darbus's class had already started. _'Shit, now I am going to be late, again.'_ Ryan thought to himself.Ryan paced through the hallways as he battled his inner demons, unaware of his surroundings. So Ryan was not surprised as he felt himself colliding with another human being, his books flying up in the air in a somewhat comedic fashion.

'_God, I am such a damn klutz.'_ Ryan thought to himself as he felt himself on top of another teen, his eyes shut.

As Ryan opened his eyes, he witnessed a pair of strikingly piercing blue eyes staring back at him. For a second, Ryan could have sworn that those pair of eyes belonged to Troy Bolton. It was not until Ryan noticed the teen's hair was a much darker shade of brown, almost black, that Ryan realized it was not Troy, who was awkwardly lying under him. Instead it was someone who Ryan had never met in his entire life, making this already unsettling situation even more uncomfortable.

"Um, I am so sorry about this." Ryan apologized, slowly getting up, the dark-haired teen still located on the checkered tile. "I am usually a klutz, so this happens a lot."

"It's okay, no harm was done." the dark-haired teen replied in a Southern accent, recovering himself from the fall. As he dusted himself off, he extended his arm, and Ryan took it, noticing the other teen's firm grip. Ryan also noticed the teen's muscles unintentionally flexing through his plaid shirt. Though Ryan was not to fond of plaid, the teen was too hot to criticize the guy's fashion sense.

"I'm Ryan Evans." Ryan greeted slightly out of breath as the teen standing before him flashed a dazzling smile.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan. My name is Tyson Palmer."

"Like the frozen chicken." Ryan blurted out before he could stop himself from uttering that sentence. Ryan felt like such an idiot, he truly hated the fact that he suffered from "word vomit." Surprisingly though the teen merely chuckled.

"Yeah, like the chicken. That's how I got these guns." Tyson teased, flexing. This time, it was Ryan's turn to laugh.

'_Wow, he's hot and funny. If only he was gay.' _Ryan thought to himself. Not wanting to let an awkward silence occur, Ryan tried to come up with something to say. "So, where're you from?" Ryan asked.

"I am from Texas. Houston, Texas to be exact." Tyson answered, nodding slightly.

"That's pretty cool, so what brings you here to the wonderful and exciting place known as Albuquerque?" Ryan asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"My dad's company transferred here." he merely responded, his eyes seemingly to be scanning Ryan from head to toe. This only made Ryan blush a slight crimson red, as Ryan scratched the back of his head, a movement he did when he was excruciatingly nervous.

"Um, so why are you wandering the halls, that is usually something that I do." Ryan commented, trying to sound funny, yet it came out extremely corny. Fortunately, Tyson did not seem to mind it.

"Well, today is my first day at school, and I have been trying to get to my classes." Tyson admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I was doing pretty good with following my schedule, until this period. I kinda got lost and here I am." Tyson pointed out, while Ryan merely smiled.

"So, what class should you be in right now?" Ryan inquired. Tyson pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his denim jean pocket, and glanced at it.

"Well, it says that I should be at Drama class right now." Tyson answered, indicating to what the paper had written on it while Ryan's eyes lit up.

"You are just in luck." Ryan chimed in.

"What do you mean."

"Well, it just so happens I am on my way to that class. I can take you there, if you want of course." Ryan explained, hope in his eyes. Tyson stood there, that puddle-inducing smile still plastered on his face. "Of course I would like that. But first, we should pick up your books." Tyson indicated to the books scattered on the floor.

"Yeah, we should." Ryan said, slightly flustered. Tyson helped Ryan pick up his textbooks, and for a very brief moment, Ryan's hands gently glided over Tyson's. At first, Ryan assumed that Tyson would take it in a disgusted way, but to his surprise, he merely grinned, almost knowing that the two had just shared a sweet, innocent moment.

As the two began to stroll off to class, Ryan could not help but steal a few glances at his new friend, who seemed to also be doing the same. Perhaps, this was some sort of sign, that maybe Troy was not the one for him, but rather Tyson was sent here for him. This had to be a reason, this had fate written all over it, and if that was the case, Ryan was not going to let anything or anyone get in the way of his future happiness.

* * *

As Troy was seated next to his girlfriend in the auditorium seats, listening to Ms. Darbus ramble on about some trivial manner that Troy was not really interested in, he noticed that Ryan was not sitting in his assigned seat, which was a seat in front of Troy. Troy was slightly worried. He saw that Sharpay was in her seat, which meant that Sharpay did not strut her way in with him. This made Troy wonder where in the world could Ryan have gone.

His thoughts were answered as he, as well as the class, heard the auditorium doors swing open, two figures heading towards them.

"Mr. Evans, what is the meaning of this! Why are you late to class. And who is this young fellow?" Ms. Darbus exclaimed, slightly irritated as she did not like it when her students were tardy.

"Oh sorry, Ms. Darbus. I was heading to this class, when I ran into Tyson in the hallway." Ryan explained. "He is new student, and it seems that he is in this class. So being the kind and thoughtful student that I am, I helped him find his way over here." Ryan and Tyson made their way towards the front of the auditorium.

"Yes, um, Ms. Darbus. My name is Tyson Palmer." Tyson greeted, Troy noticing that Ryan was standing a bit too close to the new student.

"Ah, well pleasure to meet you Mr. Palmer. Hope you will find East High to be a wonderful institution." Ms. Darbus said in a delighted tone. Troy noticed that Tyson looked at Ryan, the two of them smiling.

"I think I will." Tyson replied.

"Good, you can have a seat next to Ryan." Ryan and Tyson made their way to the seats and both plopped down, as Ms. Darbus again continued on with her utterly boring lecture. As Ms. Darbus continued to ramble on with he sleep inducing speech, Troy noticed Sharpay was turning her attention to the new student, gawking, twirling her hot pink pen with her delicate fingers. Troy merely shook his head. It was no surprise that Sharpay would be the first to try and win the heart of the new teen. Maybe now Sharpay would not try to vie for his attention.

He also noticed that Gabriella too was checking out Tyson. Troy knew that he should be jealous by this, but to his surprise he wasn't. He assumed it was because he was not the jealous type and he too had been guilty of checking other people besides Gabriella, so it was not a crime for Gabriella to be checking out someone.

Troy was pretty much fine until he continued to notice that Ryan would continue to steal glances at Tyson, and would purposely brush his hands against Tyson's. And much to Troy's shock, Tyson was not minding Ryan's subtle moves, but was actually reciprocating them as Troy observed that Tyson's foot was gently moving closer towards Ryan's. At each little action the two made, Troy's mouth seemed to become a bit more dry, his throat slowly constricting, his hand turning into a fist. It was at that moment that Troy realized that he was not going to like the new kid in town.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Well that is the end of this chapter. Hopefully, updates will come faster. I will have a couple more one-shots posted, one of them will be called "Loser" and another "The Best I've Never Had." So stay tuned for those!


	3. Chapter 3: Accents Aren't That Great

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything that has to do with _High School Musical, _especially the characters Ryan and Troy.

**Summary- **. Finding out that his new best friend is gay is tough for Troy, but finding out that the new kid has his eyes set on Ryan leaves Troy to question his own feelings. Tryan. (Set after HSM 2)

**Pairings: **Tryan/Troyella/Ryan/OC

**A/N:** I am back :)

* * *

Ready, Set, Go

Accents Aren't That Great

* * *

_Who the fuck did this guy think he is? He is not that good looking. His face is weirdly shaped. His eyes are as dull as dishwater. He has the smile of a serial killer. No one in his right mind would want to have arms that big. He is not even that tall. There is nothing that interesting or special about him. He is so average looking. And nobody likes dimples anymore._

"So what do you think Troy?" Gabriella asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Huh?" Troy said, snapping back to reality and surveying his surroundings. He seemed to have found himself at Gabriella's locker, noticing that she was putting away her Calculus book and taking out her lunch from her book bag.

"I said for like the 10th time, 'What do you think about the new kid'?" Gabriella iterated, rolling her eyes as she closed her locker.

"He seems nice." Troy managed to say, as he gritted his teeth. Luckily for him, Gabriella didn't notice.

"Yeah he does, plus he has a really cute accent." Gabriella commented on as she slammed her locker.

"No he doesn't!"

"Relax, Troy. It was just an _observation." Gabriella gave him a quick peck on the lips, a wide grin plastered on her face. Oh great, she thinks I am jealous of the guy. Why the hell would I be jealous of him. That is crazy._Troy merely gave her a meek smile. "Let's go to lunch, okay?" Troy nodded. If Gabriella thought that the guy's accent was cute, did that mean that Ryan thought the same thing?

* * *

"Hey guys!" Gabriella and Troy said in unison as they made their way to their friends.

"You know that stopped being cute a long time ago, right?" Sharpay remarked as she was unsurprisingly sitting on Zeke's lap. Gabriella stuck out her tongue, taking her usual spot. Troy noticed that Ryan was not present yet.

"Where's Ryan?"

"Oh, he is with the Tyson." Sharpay replied with a hint of jealousy. Troy tensed up.

"He is?"

"Yeah, Tyson asked him if he was free this period because he was hoping someone could show him around the school." Sharpay took a sip of her latte. "If he wanted a hot blonde to show him around, I would have gladly offered my assistance." Zeke gave her a look. "What? You know how giving a person I am, babe." Chad snickered as Taylor rolled her eyes.

"So what do you guys think of the new guy?" Kelsi asked, excited filling the sentence. The guys, except for Troy, uttered brief statements. "He seems cool", "He is nice", "Seems nice" while the girls fawned over him.

'He is so dreamy."

"His eyes are as blue as ocean."

"I am pretty sure I have seen him on an Abercrombie & Fitch poster."

"I could totally picture him as a contestant on 'The Bachelor'."

"Sign me up for that."

"And have you heard his accent? I can just listen to him talk for hours"

'Guys, we should knock it off. Our boyfriends might not like this." Gabriella stated while giving Troy a wry smile. Troy just bit into his pizza

"Please, I am way too much of a stud to be jealous." Chad declared, his arm casually around Taylor.

"You wouldn't leave me, right Kelsi?" Jason asked with puppy dog eyes, earning him an eskimo kiss from his girlfriend.

"Well Sharpay would never leave me, especially for that guy."

"You're just lucky I love your cookies so much."

"Well I love your pie."

"Ew, Zeke! I am eating!"

"When do you ever eat?"

"What are you trying to say!" As the two of them continued to bicker, Troy managed to slip away to try to gather his thoughts.

* * *

Splashing the cold water on his face, Troy began to take slow, deep breaths. He had no idea what was wrong with him. He hadn't even spoken to the new student and already he had him listed as enemy #1. _Tyson... what type of name is that. It doesn't even sound cool. Troy, now there is a name. Yeah. Troy... heroic, awesome, anyone would love that name. Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan... _Troy splashed more water on his face. He could not be having these thoughts about Ryan. After all, he is just his friend. His gay friend. His nice, caring, smart, hot gay friend. Still... he was his friend. _A friend who wouldn't be interested in you even if you were interested in him._ Troy grabbed another generous serving of water and plastered it all over his face... it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Finally feeling like he was better, or at least more subdued, he headed out of the bathroom, gazing at the clock that was across the hallway. He had a little more than 5 minutes before the bell would ring. He figured he would just head to his locker, and get ready for his next class. He felt vibrations in his pocket and took out his phone to read the text

_1 new message- Gabriella_

"Hey, wildcat. Where did you run off to? He typed a quick response.

_Bathroom. Didn't feel too good_. At least he was not lying. As he put away his phone, he heard laughing coming from the end of the hall. The sounds seemed to come closer, and in a few seconds, he realized who the voice belonged to.

Ryan and Tyson.

"She purposely fell in the water?"

"Yeah! I told you, that my sister was crazy!" The two continued to laugh, Troy noticing that their bodies were too close for comfort. One simply move to the left and Tyson's right hand would be caressing Ryan's. Troy thought another bathroom break would be needed. He did not get his chance as Ryan called out.

"Hey Troy!" Troy turned around and put on one of his "golden boy" smiles.

"Hey Ryan! We missed you at lunch."

"Oh sorry about that. It is just that Tyson wanted to get a tour of the school. That way, he would not get lost again." Ryan beamed while Tyson had on a smile of his own.

"Yeah, sorry for taking away your friend." Tyson replied, with his accent. His stupid accent. His stupid not cool in any way accent.

"It's cool, dude." Troy managed to say. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait, why aren't you in the cafeteria right now?"

"Oh, I had to use the bathroom. I got out when I noticed you two."

"Weren't you going to head in the bathroom just now." Tyson chimed in. Well aren't you an observant little fucker.

"Uh, I was gonna go back in to see if I left my phone by the sink, but then i realized that I already had it in my pocket." Troy was thankful that his acting had really improved immensely.

"Oh cool. Oh where are my manners? Hi, I am Tyson Palmer." Tyson extended out his handed. Troy wanted to break the hand, but settled on a film handshake.

"Troy Bolton. Nice to meet you." Yep, his acting definitely got better.

"Ryan has told me a lot about you. He said you're the team captain of the basketball team."

"Yep. I lead the team to the championships last year. Plan on doing it this year as well."

"That is amazing."

"Tyson was co captain of his basketball team at his old school." Ryan gushed while Tyson scratched his head. Troy saw through the whole "Aw shucks" act. He invented that.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, but from what Ryan told me, I have nothing on you." _Like hell you do._

"I was telling him that he should try out for the team." Ryan remarked.

"Yeah. You totally should, dude. I am sure you will make it." _Like hell you will._

"Aw thanks, but I don't know. I kinda wanna expand myself. I was actually thinking of trying out for the play." Tyson replied, his eyes locked onto Ryan. Troy felt himself tense. Play it cool, Troy.

"Well you can do both. that is what I do." Yeah, just continue to play it cool.

"Aw, well I have to think about it."

"You should. It would give me a reason to wanna come to the games." Ryan said while nudging Tyson on the side. Hearing Ryan said that made Troy's blood boil. Although Ryan had formed friendships with most of the team, he only attended a handful of the games. It was not a diss to them, rather he just did not enjoy the game itself. Troy understood, seeing as how no matter how much he was friends with him, he rarely attended any of Ryan's ballet recital because that really wasn't his thing. But now, hearing that Ryan would go just because Tyson would be on the team... well that was just not right.

"I'll think about it. So, l I should be heading out now. My locker is all the way on the other side of the school, and I don't want to be late for another class." Tyson announced. Troy couldn't help but let out a sly smirk. "I will see you guys later." He turned to Ryan. "I'll call you later, okay?" Troy's smirk quickly faded. _He has Ryan's number?_

"Yeah, okay, cool" Ryan rambled, blush slowly creeping up on his fair cheeks. _Wait, Ryan is blushing?  
_  
"Talk to you later." Tyson's voice sounded excited as he gave another smile to Ryan. Ryan replied with a smile of his own. Troy felt nauseous.

"So, what do you think of him?" Ryan asked, biting his lip as Tyson turned the corner.

"He seems cool." he lied.

"Isn't he great?" Ryan gushed, stars in his eyes. The only times he ever saw Ryan look like that were when he ate Mrs. Bolton's cookies, which Troy could vouch, would put Zeke's to shame; when he bout an Alexander McQueen scarf that he had to have, or when the two of them watched "White Collar". Seeing Ryan like this made Troy feel uneasy.

"Yeah, sure. Great." Troy mumbled.

"And that accent..."

"Accents aren't that great, you know." Troy blurted out before Ryan could finish his sentence. Ryan gave him a peculiar look.

"Well I like it." Ryan replied as he blushed. "Um listen, I should getting going. I will see you around later."

"Are we still on for later today?"

"Oh, yeah. Poker at your house tonight, right?"

"Yeah. Zeke is making pizzas and my mom will be making her cookies " Troy saw Ryan's face light up at the sound of is guilty please. Perfect.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it." With that, Ryan sauntered off leaving Troy alone in the hallway. Yeah, the day will end on a high note. Poker. The gang. Mrs. Bolton's famous cookies. Best of all, no stupid accents.

**A/N: **I know this is long overdue but I am back. I hope to update this story on a weekly basis, as well as **Frenetic Desires**. I finally got my inspiration back!


End file.
